fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrivals
Appearing Cast Anyone alive will be in colour. Anyone dead will be in black and white. Alex.jpg|Alex Alison.jpg|Alison Alyssa.png|Alyssa Andres.png|Andres AngelikaUD.png|Angelika Becca.jpg|Becca Carl.png|Carl Gina.png|Gina Joseph.png|Joe KyleUD.jpg|Kyle LilyUD.png|Lily Matthew.jpg|Matt MayaUD.png|Maya NathanUD.jpg|Nathan Perry.jpg|Perry Rufus.jpg|Rufus Sis.jpg|Sis Sydney.jpg|Sydney TimUD.jpg|Tim TraeUD.png|Trae Zach.jpg|Zach Alison and Trae - Mountain side - 21:01 "So tell me, Where are we again?" One girl says in a dismissive manner. "We just need to go this way then..." Another person replies, sounding somewhat disorientated. "Then what?" She says, in a rude, abrasive tone. "Then..." He says, somewhat disappointed. "Just say it, We're fucking lost. You know we are." She replies to him, harshly. "Whatever, We'll just turn back from here then, Alison. Why did I get stuck with such a bitch?" He says, mumbling under his breath. "Yeah, whatever, keep mumbling, ugly." She says to him, hoping to hurt his feelings. Alison Persuasive, Intelligent, No-Nonsense "You know what, fuck you. I didn't want to be stuck with you either and I know we hate eachother so lets just cut off this terrible conversation before I rip each individual hair from your head, OK?" He replies, frustrated. Trae Punctual, Confident, Diligent "Whatever, bitch." Alison says to him, trying to contain her rage as they wander through the winter storm, up the mountain toward the Herrera's holiday home cabin where they had been invited to celebrate Alex's birthday. The storm blew violently, encasing the mountain side in snow. The cold seemed to pulsate through their bodies, shocking their systems as they trudged back down the mountain, looking for a visible path as they wander through the cold and empty forest that surrounded the cabin on the hill. They continue to stroll aimlessly throughout the empty and desolate forest, not a living thing passing them as they attempt to stumble upon the main path. Sydney - Mountain side Gate Entrance - 21:01 Sydney Loyal, Friendly, Sensible Sydney gets off of a bus and walks toward a large, rusted, metal gate. She has large pink headphones plugged into her iPhone, playing Lana Del Rey on repeat. She noticed a piece of paper waving in the wind, tied to the fence. It reads; Fence is frozen in place, It won't open! Need to find another route, bros! - Alex Sydney sighs as she looks around, trying to find another way around the large gate. She notices the wall has large stones sticking out of it, pertruding from the concrete which could easily be grabbed onto. She begins to climb the wall quickly, desperate to get over it. She clambers over the top of the wall hurriedly as she takes a small drop, landing safely on the ground, She looks up the path to see where the cable cars arrive. She starts to walk towards the brightly illuminated building, but as she approaches, there seems to be no one there. The waiting area is empty and barren, posters are torn and defaced. She turns the corner, heading toward the door to the cabin where the cars make there stop as she suddenly sees two glaring eye peering back at her, very close to her face. She jumps back, while raising her hand, slapping the person staring back who lets out a grunt of pain. "What the hell?!" He exclaims as Sydney pulls her headphones down from her ears, trying to catch her breath. "What the fuck, Matt?!" She shouts back at him in annoyance. "Please don't do that again. Almost scared me shitless." Matt looks back at her, laughing profusely. Matthew Carefree, Resourceful, Creative "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, but how could I not do that?" He says in between fits of laughter. Sydney looks behind matt to see a figure sitting on the bench outside of the cabin, Honing in she begins to recognise the figure. "Angelika!" She shouts, excitedly as she runs toward her, the figure standing. "Hey girl" She replies, reaching her arms out and hugging her. "Did that ass hat give you the fright of your life, too?" Angelika asks, Sydney just nodding in reply. Angelika Headstrong, Independent, Humorous Sis, Joe and Perry - Near Cabin Entrance - 21:02 "I'm freezing my ass off, are we almost there?" One girl asks, obviously bored. "Almost, just a bit further" Another replies. "Just stop whining and complaining and being... generally annoying." A male voice echoes across the mountainside as they near the cabin. Joseph Free-Spirited, Abrasive, Lone Wolf "Well, someone's on her period." Perry mocks Joe. Perry Valiant, Fearless, Adventurous "Will you two ever stop fighting?" Sis questions the group. Sis Intelligent, Kind, Capable "No." They both reply in unison. As they continue on to the gate of Alex's house, throwing it open as they approach his front door, Sis opening the door to be greeted by the majority of people invited there staring back. "We're here...finally." Sis says, out of breath. "That makes fifteen then. Still waiting for a few." Alex says to her, taking her bag. "I'll take this to your room." He smiles to her. Alex Charming, Optimistic, Keen Alex takes her bag and begins to head upstairs, Sis and the other two following closely behind. Meanwhile everyone else in the main room continue to talk amongst one another. Nathan sits in the corner talking to Maya. "Why is that bitch here?" Nathan asks, rolling his eyes. Nathan Loyal, Creative, Carefree "What? I like Sis!" Maya replies in shock. Maya Humorous, Friendly, Carefree "I meant Perry, you dweeb." Nathan says to her, laughing slightly. "Oh..." Maya says, feeling stupid. "What do you have against her anyway?" She asks, curiously. "She's just a cunt, to be honest." Nathan replies, bluntly. "Oh... Well that clears almost nothing up." Maya says, chuckling. Nathan continues to stare at the entrance door as he catches part of a conversation in the distance. "So I told her to back off." Zach says in an annoyed tone. "Who the hell does that anyway?!" Rufus replies. "I mean if you say no, then it means no." He emphasises. "I know, right?! I mean I already said no, I don't want any pickles but she kept asking me anyway?" Zach begins to pick up his pace of speech. "Is this really what you people talk about all day? I'm out." Lily interrupts the conversation, walking over to sit with Becca. Lily Independent, Reliable, Loyal "Yes, This is an important matter, Lily!" Zach shouts back at her. Zach Humorous, Carefree, Free-spirited "Whatever, Let her go." Rufus comforts Zach. Rufus Obediant, Diligent, Dependable "Whatever to be honest, She's just a dumb bitch anyway." Zach can be heard saying in the distance as Lily approaches Becca, Sitting on a stool at the opposite side of the table from her. The ceiling of the cabin stretches high above, allowing Lily to see up to the third story floor. Wooden beams hold the ceiling up securely, other wooden beams supporting the stairs, all of which are made from a dark brown-coloured wood. The whole cabin is illuminated with candles, rather than light bulbs to save the energy for the winter. "Did they really bore you that much?" Becca asks. Becca Kind, Motherly, Reliable "They're just talking about a McDonalds or something stupid like that. Being dumb as usual" Lily replies in a monotone voice. Becca laughs at her comment as Alyssa approaches them. "What the hell do you want?!" Lily shouts back at Alyssa, who just runs off, crying. Alyssa Complex, Ambitious, Motivated "There she goes again..." Becca says in a dismissive tone. "Well if Lily wasn't such a bitch to her..." A voice can be heard from behind her, Becca turns to see Andres looking back. Andres Charming, Abrasive, Active "What the fuck did you just say about me?" Lily replies to him in anger. "Well, You can't tell me you aren't at least harsh to her." Andres questions her, which Lily just faces away in an attempt to ignore his comment. Andres feels a pat on his back. "Dude, when did you get here?!" Andres hears as he turns to face Carl, who is smiling back. Carl Caring, Intelligent, Positive "I've been here for ages?" Andres replies, laughing. "Oh... Well, whatever dude, How have you been?!" Carl and Andres begin to talk as three people make their way through the door. "Got the firewood!" Gina shouts, echoing across the large room. Gina Caring, Charismatic, Active "Why did you send me outside with these two fucks?" Another says. Tim Abrasive, Punctual, Diligent "What did you just call us?" Kyle questions Tim. Kyle Caring, Trusting, Dependable "I called you a pair of fucks. Annoying, dorky, fucks. I only came here because I'm friends with like, two people. I hate most of you." Tim drops the firewood he was holding and sits on the sofa by himself. "Asshole..." Kyle murmurs to himself as he follows Gina over to the fireplace. "Where even is Trae?" Gina asks Kyle. "He said he'd be here soon... I'm kind of getting worried." "I'm sure it's nothing." Kyle reassures her, smiling in her direction. "I hope so... He's stuck with that Alison girl, anyway. Hope they haven't murdered eachother yet." Trae and Alison - Main path - 21:22 "Fucking finally, that took us forever." Alison exclaims. "Your stupid ass finally did something useful." "Okay, Alison, I've had it. Just shut the fuck up already!" Trae shouts at Alison, turning to face her. The wind blows harsher as snow begins to thicken, making it harder to see. The cold turns sharp and icy, almost cutting at their nerves, freezing them to their core. Trae turns and storms off, walking a different direction on the path. Question Alison: Follow Trae or take the path home? (Answer in the comments. Your choice will affect the series as a whole. Choose carefully.)